


Fate

by Xingbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, age gap, sns au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingbaeks/pseuds/Xingbaeks
Summary: What will one night stand lead to?





	1. Love Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my social media au on twitter @1004bx

**Monday -** _(one week before he was going to ask him out.)_

 

 

 

Baekhyun didn't take long to go back and see Yixing. He was disappointed that the first time they had seen each other again he was choking and Yixing didn't even seem to recognize him, never the less Baekhyun's spirit remained firm and he was not going to give up.

He kept asking himself 'why?'  
Why did he want to get to know Yixing so bad? It couldn't be just because of their night together, could it? Baekhyun was a smart man, he knew that there was something more to Yixing, something that had him wanting more of him, and he was going to do everything he could to get the answers he seeked.

"Hey Seulgi, usual table please." He said as he walked up the hostess station, "Oh and also could I request a waiter?"  
"Like a personal waiter?" She asked skeptically.  
"Yeah, I want Yixing to be the waiter at my table, no one else. Also could this be from now on?" He asked as if it was as easy to arrange as it was to demand it, but the manager agreed quickly, maybe it had to do with the fact that he was a bit scared of him.

Seulgi led Baekhyun to his usual table. Off the center near a big window, with a half-wall separating him from the rest of the room.   
"Hello, my name is Yixing and I will be your waiter today, and from now. Whenever you come of course." Baekhyun smiled at the nervous Yixing. "I'll just have a coffee and a dessert of your recommendation, please." He asked politely, giving him his sweetest voice and his eyes never leaving Yixing's face. Even though he had just ordered two things, Yixing looked awfully concentrated writing those two things down, "Why do you look so serious?" Baekhyun asked, curiosity taking over. "I'm just trying to figure out what dessert would be best." He responded, and Baekhyun could tell he still hadn't made up his mind.

Yixing brought his coffee and a slice of strawberry cream roll, his favorite. He smiled brightly at Yixing, "How'd you know this was my favorite?" he asked, knowing well that Yixing did not know it was his favorite. "Hmm, this is going to sound weird but you kind of smell like strawberries? So I thought it would be the best one, I'm glad I got it right." He smiled sheepishly. Baekhyun let out a loud laugh, startling Yixing, "Thank you, you're very.. perceptive." Baekhyun said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Yixing came back to check on him a few times, always polite, always attentive. 

"Here, this is for you." Baekhyun said as he slid the bill folder plus a one hundred dollar tip for Yixing. "This is too much." Yixing said back quickly. Handing him back the money.  
"Please take it. Your service was good, this is a 5 star restaurant, anyone giving you anything less needs to eat at home." Yixing nodded, half convinced. 

 

**Tuesday**

 

Baekhyun didn't even think about it twice when he dragged Jongdae out to lunch to his now favorite restaurant. Of course Jongdae had complained the whole way there.

"Mr. Byun." Yixing said and bowed as soon as he got to the table, "What will it be today?" He asked cheerfully. 

"I will have the ratatouille, with some Chianti Classico." Baekhyun replied, again not taking his eyes off of Yixing. He could feel Jongdae's own eyes staring into him.

"I'll have the same." Jongdae said curtly, and with a nod Yixing walked away. He came back with their food, asked if anything else was needed, and Baekhyun wished he could tell him to sit and talk with them, but something told him that Jongdae made him uncomfortable. He made a mental note on not inviting him again.

When the bill was due Baekhyun sent Jongdae ahead to get the car from the valet so he could at least have some minutes alone with Yixing.

"Sorry about him, he's having a bad day." Baekhyun apologized and lied to make conversation, "It's fine, I'm used to it." Yixing gave a small smile.  
Baekhyun shook his head, "This wont do." He said and closed the bill folder. "Is something printed wrong? I can fix it." Yixing quickly said, Baekhyun stared at his face again, more directly instead of stealing glances, "I meant this won't do, I want to see your bright smile." He said giving him his own bright smile. "You scared me for a second Mr. Byun!" Yixing said laughing, his laughter it was beautiful.

 

**Wednesday**

 

On Wednesday Baekhyun didn't have any free time until dinner, he hoped Yixing was still working. He rushed through traffic just to get there before the dinner rush, before they put him to help the other waiters attend the rest of the customers. Luckily, Yixing was still there and his table was available.

"Mr. Byun! I almost thought you wouldn't be coming today." Yixing greeted him happily, handing him the menu.   
"I would never miss the chance to see my favorite waiter." Baekhyun said, trying hard to not sound flirty. 'Keep it casual' he repeated to himself.  
"Alone this time?" Yixing asked curiously, "Yeah, you're better company anyway." Baekhyun wanted to hit himself at that one, he tried to play it cool by browsing the menu. "You know, nothing seems appealing today, what would you recommend?" He asked Yixing after awhile. It was a long while, time he used to recover and slow down his heartbeat. While Yixing stood by and calmly waited for him. "Well, yesterday I had the tuscan style veal chops, they were pretty good. For lunch today I had the lasagna, that was good too." Baekhyun was amused by him now, as Yixing kept mentioning the dishes he had tried, it was cute, the face he made. It was thoughtful and sincere. 

In the end he ordered the veal chops. He ate slowly, watching Yixing work from afar, he came back as much as he could to ask if he needed anything else, always attentive. 

"You look tired." Yixing told him when he came back to the table to clean up his plates. "Me? When you're the one that's been running back and forth during a dinner rush." Yixing laughed, "It's work you know? I'll get some rest when I get home, you rest up too okay?" He said with concern in his voice. Baekhyun nodded, and watched him disappear into the crowd.

 

**Thursday**

 

Today Kyungsoo decided to tag along, he hadn't  _met_ Yixing yet, so he wanted to see why Baekhyun kept coming back. Kyungsoo was a lot more polite than Jongdae. He spoke to Yixing directly and made him laugh, he made him comfortable enough that Yixing stuck around for awhile longer than what waiters usually do.

"This friend of yours is nicer." Yixing said when Kyungsoo excused himself to the restroom. "I like him better too." Baekhyun replied to him with a wink.   
"You must really like the food here, you've been coming everyday." Yixing said to him with an ease, it made Baekhyun's heart fall, did he not want him to come?, "Ah, so you're tired of me already. I guess I'll find a new restaurant then." He said while trying his best to hide the hurt in his voice. "No, no I didn't mean it like that. I like it when you come. You're the nicest costumer." Yixing said, but Baekhyun didn't cave and still pouted, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten comfortable." Yixing said after he saw that Baekhyun wasn't going to reply to him, "I'll do better next time okay?" Baekhyun grabbed his arm as he was walking away, "It's fine." He said, staring into Yixing's eyes, "It's really fine. I'm sorry I tried to joke with you." 

Kyungsoo saw them from afar, he saw how his friend was smitten with the young waiter, he didn't miss the way Baekhyun would look at him or spoke to him. It had been awhile since Baekhyun had become interested in someone, his last relationship ended a year ago and Kyungsoo knew he wasn't keeping himself from falling in love because he got heartbroken, because he didn't, him being the one that had ended it with Hongbin. So he was glad to see him like this, smiling and batting his eyes at the younger waiter who seemed oblivious to Baekhyun's charm, he did laugh and Kyungsoo did notice him slip and flirt with him a couple of times. 'Maybe he doesn't even realize he's flirting,' Kyungsoo thought, 'Maybe neither of them notice what exactly is going on.'

 

**Friday**

 

Baekhyun came in early on Friday, his schedule being full for the rest of the day only gave him this chance to come and see Yixing, even if for just awhile. 

Even if it was early in the day, Yixing still greeted him brightly, almost as if he was happy to see him. Baekhyun was happy to see him.

"You don't look like an early bird, Mr. Byun." He said when he set his coffee down in front of him. Baekhyun shook his head, "I'm honestly not, but it's work. Can't avoid it." He smiled before he took a sip of that wonderful caffeine.

He was busy looking through the newspaper when Yixing appeared again. "I brought you this, it's a new strawberry dessert. I hope it gets you through the day." Yixing said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and walking away quickly before Baekhyun could say anything. He took this as a good sign, maybe Yixing was starting to warm up to him, maybe they could be friends in the near future even if Baekhyun wanted something more than that.

"Yixing the dessert isn't on the receipt." Baekhyun asked confused. "Oh, that's because I-uh bought it for you." Yixing said taking the bill folder away quickly, missing the bright smile on Baekhyun's face.

 


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing shows up at Baekhyun's workplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened when Yixing showed up with flowers to look for Baekhyun!

 

Baekhyun was trying really hard to concentrate on what his employees were presenting, but his phone kept buzzing. He kept ignoring it until he got a phone call, he turned his volume off and looked at his msgs just in case it was an emergency.

 **Jongdae** : _Yixing is here!_

 

 

He couldn't believe what he was reading, at first he thought it was Jongdae playing a joke on him but even if it was a joke he had to go see, he had to see for himself that Yixing wasn't really there. He ran out of the room, he could hear his secretary calling behind him but he ignored him as he headed to the elevator. He pressed the down button a hundred times until the door finally opened, even though it was an elevator he thought it wasn't moving fast enough. 

Once the doors opened revealing the lobby he quickly got out, his eyes searching. He saw Jongdae first, hiding behind a pillar, then he followed the direction Jongdae was looking at, there he saw him. Standing in the middle of the lobby unsure of what to do stood Yixing. "Yixing!" Baekhyun called out his name and slowly made his way towards him, Yixing turned and broke out into a smile, so Baekhyun broke out into a run. They both did. "What are you doing here?" Baekhyun asked once they were in front of each other. "Kyungsoo, he messaged me and told me everything, why didn't you say something." Yixing asked with a pout, "I wanted you to figure it out on your own." Baekhyun replied quietly, "These are for you." Yixing pushed the flowers towards Baekhyun. It was a beautiful bouquet of purple flowers, he loved it.

Baekhyun smiled at Yixing, he smelled the flowers and smiled up at him some more. He was happy, so happy that Yixing was here, happy that Yixing came to see him after finding out why he kept going to the restaurant, happy that Yixing did not go back to his ex. The only way he could express this happiness was to wrap his arms around Yixing and hug him tightly, Yixing didn't take long to hug him back. "I'm happy." Baekhyun said. Yixing pulled his face towards him and kissed him, it was a quick kiss but it still took Baekhyun's breath away. "I'm happy too." Yixing said, so Baekhyun leaned in to kiss him more hungrily this time. 

He heard someone clear their throat and realized they were still standing in the middle of the lobby. He broke the kiss and grabbed Yixing's hand to lead him to the elevators. He leaned his head on his shoulder on the way up and was happy to feel Yixing's fingers automatically intertwine with his when he reached for his hand again to pull him towards his office.

In his office behind closed doors Yixing pulled him close and kissed him again. He kissed his neck, his jaw, and went back to his lips, when it seemed like they were both sated Yixing sat on the chair and pulled Baekhyun to his lap.

"How come you didn't remember?" was the first thing Baekhyun asked.  
"I was really drunk that night and honestly all I kept staring at was your ass." He explained making Baekhyun giggle at the last part because Yixing's hand was currently on his ass. "In the morning I just gathered my clothes and ran out, I didn't want to be late to my first class. I'm sorry I did that." Baekhyun could tell he really meant that apology. "Where you looking for me too?" Baekhyun asked poking his dimple. "Of course I was, even though I had nothing to go on. I did go back to the club but my DJ friend said you hadn't showed up and didn't show up at all." They both stayed quiet for awhile, holding each other and playing with each others fingers, "Let's date." Yixing said after while, pulling Baekhyun's hand towards his lips and planting kisses on it. "It's weird don't you think? I've been looking for you since that night and I know, I'm 100% sure it isn't because of the sex. I feel a pull towards you, even at the restaurant I just-" Yixing cut him off leaning down to kiss him. "Let's see where this goes, let's take things slow okay?" He said before leaning down to kiss him again.

Taking things slow wasn't really what they did the first day. Baekhyun left work early and took Yixing back to his apartment. Even though most of the time was spent kissing on his bed, Yixing did end up staying the night. It was the best sleep Baekhyun had had, wrapped in Yixing's arms. 


	3. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Baekxing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW content, Cum play?, Spanking. 
> 
> (I'm bad at writing smut so sorry for that.)

Yixing took a taxi to Baekhyun's place instead of going home tonight. After getting another job it was harder to see Baekhyun and to spend time with him. He arrived to his apartment and entered the code, he stepped inside and saw that all the lights were off except the one in Baekhyun's bedroom, he closed the door quietly. He slowly made his way towards the door that was slightly ajar, he could see Baekhyun, he was sitting in the middle of his bed watching something on his phone. Yixing knew what he was watching. He dropped his bag behind the couch and opened the door slowly, "What are you doing?" He asked him. Baekhyun quickly took the video off and put his phone away. "N-Nothing." He replied, with his eyes still wide open from being caught. 

Yixing walked towards the edge of the bed, and signaled Baekhyun towards him with his finger, Baekhyun quickly crawled towards him. "Are you being bad, baby?" Yixing said before kissing him. "You couldn't wait for me?" He bit his pouty lips and kissed him harder. "I didn't touch myself." Baekhyun replied after they broke away from the kiss.

"That's good." Yixing said while leading him off the bed, "Come on, take your clothes off for daddy." He said as he took off his jacket and sat on the couch that was in the corner of the room. Baekhyun did as he was asked, he slowly took off his shirt first, he rubbed his slender fingers across his collar bones, he wrapped them around his neck, never looking away from Yixing's eyes, eyes that were burning into his skin with desire. He moved his hands down slowly, he turned around and pulled his underwear down slowly, looking over his shoulder he could see Yixing biting his lip in anticipation, when he was sliding his underwear down his thighs he made sure to bend over so that Yixing could get a full view of his ass. Once he kicked his underwear away he slowly straightened up and rubbed his hands on his ass, opening his cheeks a little to tease Yixing. 

When he looked over his shoulder with a smirk on his face he was met with Yixing's dark eyes, he shivered in anticipation. Yixing stood up from the couch and took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, he placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips and kissed up his back. Yixing grabbed a handful of Baekhyun's hair and pulled his head back and sucked on his neck, pulling on the skin with his teeth, "You're so sexy." He whispered as he licked the spot where he had bitten too hard. 

"Bend over on the bed." He said as he planted on last kiss on the middle of his back and letting go of his hair. Baekhyun quickly got on the bed. Yixing went to the dresser and retrieved the bottle of lube and threw it on the bed, he took off his pants and underwear before standing behind Baekhyun again. He loved staring at Baekhyun like this, exposed to him. He massaged Baekhyun's ass before leaning down and spitting on his hole, rubbing his saliva around the rim with his thumb, making Baekhyun gasp with each circle he made. He kissed down his left cheek, while he continued to tease him, he gave small bites to his thigh before finally his tongue pressed hotly against him, one, two licks, before he pulled back. "Open yourself for me." Yixing demanded and Baekhyun quickly pulled his cheeks apart and Yixing began to lick around his rim again, while his own hands rubbed Baekhyun's thighs. 

Baekhyun was hard and needed Yixing to touch him, "Yixing, please." He told him when Yixing finally pulled away from his ass. He leaned over Baekhyun's body and kissed him while his hand started to pump his dick, making Baekhyun moan into the kiss. "Finger yourself for me." He said as he pulled away from the kiss also moving his hand away making Baekhyun whine.

He passed him the lube and Baekhyun quickly got to work, he wanted to quickly stretch himself open so he could have Yixing inside him. 

“Keep fingering yourself just like that.” Yixing encouraged while he stared from behind him.

“Are you going to just stand there and stare?” Baekhyun asked annoyed.

“Of course not.” He leaned forward and started to kiss down his spine until finally getting to his ass, he kissed one cheek while his other hand massaged the other, “Keep going baby, do it faster.” Baekhyun obliged and let out a loud moan as he felt Yixing biting his soft skin and sucking marks on to it. 

Yixing leaned back and started to stare again, “You have such pretty fingers baby, such a pretty little hole too.” Baekhyun moaned as he felt Yixing spank him, “Tell me what you want.” Yixing demanded, “I want you inside me.” Baekhyun gasped as his fingers accidentally rubbed his prostate, which earned him another spank. “Be more specific, tell me what you want.” He felt Yixing massage his ass, rubbing out the sting his hand had made, “I want your dick, I want it deep inside me.” He gasped out, “What else baby?” He felt Yixing also insert a finger in with his own three fingers deep inside him, “I want you to pound me into the bed, fuck me, make me cum so hard I shake.” He felt Yixing lick his balls while still fingering him.

“I’m gonna cum if you keep making me finger myself.” Baekhyun said between moans.

“Then cum.” Yixing said. Baekhyun began to finger himself faster, now that he had permission. He was trying to reach his sweet bundle of nerves and once he did he let out a loud moan and arched his back to be able to reach it better, Yixing simply watched, he loved watching him. 

“I’m so close, so close.” Baekhyun moaned out louder.

Yixing spanked Baekhyun, “Take your fingers out.” 

“W-what.” Baekhyun slowed down but he didn’t take them out. Yixing smirked and leaned over Baekhyun, “I said, take them out.” He repeated the words slowly next to Baekhyun’s ear, pushing his hand slowly away, Baekhyun gasped when he felt Yixing’s fingers rubbing at his hole, “Does my baby want to cum?” he asked while biting on his neck, "Y-yes." 

Yixing inserted two fingers first, and started thrusting them inside Baekhyun quickly, scissoring them when pulling them out and closing them before shoving them back in. "F-Faster." Baekhyun gasped out. Yixing inserted a third finger and thrusted them deeper inside Baekhyun so that the tips of his fingers rubbed against his prostate each time, Baekhyun was so close, he started to thrust back into Yixing's fingers, "Cum for me, cum for daddy." Baekhyun tightly held on to the sheets as he came, riding out his orgasm on Yixing's fingers.

Yixing pulled out his fingers so that Baekhyun could lay on his back, away from where he had just came.

He pulled down Yixing into a kiss, they laid there kissing for awhile, Baekhyun could feel Yixing's hard dick against his stomach. He bit on Yixing's lips and pulled on them with his teeth, "Fuck me." He told him.

Once again Baekhyun was bending over on the bed but this time he had Yixing behind him, thrusting into him quickly, he loved having Yixing inside him. He filled his tight hole so well, and he knew that Yixing loved this too, the way his tight hole stimulated his dick each time he fucked into him. 

Yixing's dick twitched and he knew he was close, he quickly pulled out of Baekhyun and held his hips tightly while he catched his breath. "You feel so fucking good." Yixing said still out of breath and gave Baekhyun's ass a quick, hard slap, making him moan out. He loved the way it stung. "You feel so good inside me, so so good." Baekhyun said before Yixing kissed him. "Lay on your back, open your legs wide for me."

Once Baekhyun laid on his back Yixing quickly aligned his dick with his hole again and started to pound him into the bed. Baekhyun couldn't help but moan out his Yixing's name, he was pounding him so good that he felt like he was going to faint. He felt Yixing's dick throb inside him and knew that his orgasm was close, "Cum deep inside me." Baekhyun told him, "Fill me up s-so good." 

"Oh, yes daddy." Baekhyun moaned out as Yixing fucked his orgasm out first before he filled him up with his cum. He laid on him for a few minutes, kissing Baekhyun's face, kissing his lips, gently. 

“Push it out,” Yixing said after leaning back and pulling out his dick, “just like that.” His cum started to come out of Baekhyun's hole, he praised him and gathered his cum on his fingers and rubbed it around Baekhyun’s hole before moving them up towards Baekhyun’s mouth. He opened it quickly and stuck his tongue out ready to lick Yixing’s fingers clean, Yixing was in awe, he rubbed his cum on his tongue and then he leaned down and kissed Baekhyun, tongues rubbing against each other.


	4. Elope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Yixing elope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> softness. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy~

 

June 7, 2019

 

Baekhyun stared at the big building in front of him then he would turn to look at the man next to him, at their intertwined hands. He was never one for a big wedding or a big celebration he always thought that all he needed was the love of his life next to him and he'd be happy with a courthouse wedding, and that was what he was getting today. He was happy. 

After everything they went through, together and apart, Baekhyun knows Yixing is the one. The way he takes care of him, the way he risked leaving without a word for a whole year with the hope that Baekhyun would be waiting for him when he came back, the way he smiles at him, looks at him, it spreads warmth all over him and lights a flame in his heart. Sure things could've been done differently, Yixing could have stayed, he could told him, but if he had how would things be now? Would they still be together? Baekhyun is confident it was meant to happen like this that's why he's sure of his decision, why he said yes when Yixing proposed to him.

It had been a month since they had talked things out and decided to date, it had been a month and one day. Baekhyun had been nervous and excited all day for a different reason, it was the night they were going to have sex again after holding off for a month but when he got to his apartment to find it lit up with candles and rose petals he didn't know what was going to happen next until Yixing got on one knee in the middle of the room, Baekhyun doesn't hear the first half of his speech, he was too busy staring at Yixing's features at the emotions displayed on his face and how nicely the candle light brought out the shape of his lips and the softness in his eyes. Before Yixing could finish Baekhyun said yes.

Sex that night was different than the other nights they had before, Baekhyun now knew that this was the man he was going to be with forever. Every kiss, every touch, every thrust it said 'mine, mine, mine' and Baekhyun hoped that his actions would be interpreted as 'all yours.' 

The next morning, waking up with Yixing's arms around him he knew that he wanted this everyday and he just couldn't wait. "I don't want a big wedding or dinner or anything. I'd marry you tomorrow if I could." Baekhyun said as he played with Yixing's fingers, "Then let's get married tomorrow then." Yixing replied with no hesitation and kissed him.

Sadly they were not able to marry the next day since they needed to fill out paper work and that took a week to process, but they were here now. Yes, marriage could be interpreted as a piece of paper with their names on it and Baekhyun never thought he'd actually do this with someone but that piece of paper tied their words together, their new promises. 

The ceremony was quick, to someone who expected more it might even feel meaningless because it didn't feel personal, but to them it meant everything. 

They got home and they kissed, and kissed with tears running down both of their faces, "Why are you crying?" Yixing asked wiping at his eyes, "Why are YOU crying?" Baekhyun pouted, which earned him another kiss, "I'm so happy." Yixing whispered between each peck he planted all over Baekhyun's face. 

"The company is doing well, the merging process is done, let's go on a long honeymoon." Yixing said as he rubbed Baekhyun's back, "Okay, but I think we should let our friends know we're married right?" Baekhyun asked as he sat up on Yixing's stomach.

They decided twitter was the best option for that. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU has come to an end! I hope you guys liked it, just my second one and i think a little longer than the previous one? Still learning how to plan things and tie them together, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading! I love reading your reactions on twitter :)


End file.
